DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is a proposal for a postdoctoral training grant to be located in a multidisciplinary setting at the University of Michigan. The eleven faculty are all NIDA grantees (or Co-PIs) and have expertise in the arenas of endorphins, opiates and stimulant drug pharmacology and biology. The focus of the grant is the training of Ph.D. and M.D. postdoctoral fellows in drug abuse research, with a special emphasis on the areas of stimulant and opiate pharmacology and biology. The training faculty are often collaborators and have long-term scientific and training relationships with each other. In general, the drug abuse research community at the University of Michigan is long-standing and high quality. Finally, their combined record in training postdoctoral fellows (and predocs) is quite strong.